


Où est sa place

by malurette



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Gen, One Shot, Stockholm Syndrome, post partum depression, resettling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valka n'était pas aussi heureuse qu'elle aurait dû parmi les Vikings. Mais le choix de quitter cette vie n'était pas le sien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Où est sa place

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leur chanson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846301) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Où est sa place  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** How to Train your Dragon 2  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Valka(/Stoick ; Hiccup), Cloudjumper  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, sans plus beaucoup de rapport avec Cressida Cowell ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « À l’abri de tout mal » + contrainte accessoire « choix » pour 31_jours > (22 décembre ’14)  
>  **Prompt :** solstice d’hiver, Joyeux Snoggletog !  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** 2ème film ; flash-back  
>  **Avertissements :** pas sûr que Valka soit aussi sympathique que voulu, et flirte un peu avec un Syndrome de Stockholm ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1000+

Le Stormcutter a enlevé Valka et elle n’a pas pu se défendre. Elle croyait partir à la mort, dévorée sous peu, mais si c’était elle ou son fils, mieux valait que ça soit elle…  
Son hésitation avait failli coûter la vie à Hiccup. En quelques secondes d’une intensité douloureuse, ses sentiments envers ce dragon ont fait des aller-retour terrifiants. De simple bête sauvage qu’on pourrait apprivoiser à bête dangereuse s’attaquant à son bébé, redevenue bête simplement curieuse, intelligente… mais maladroite et portant griffes acérées, tout de même dangereuse, et maintenant, où l’emporte-t-elle ? Les craintes ancrées par ceux qui professent que les dragons sont forcément dangereux ont raison d’elle. 

Valka a toujours eu l’impression de n’être pas à sa place, que Stoick était trop bon pour elle, si médiocre guerrière, effrayée et dégoûtée par la violence ambiante sur cette île. Et pourtant incapable de se faire entendre de ses voisins, et pire encore incapable de protéger son fils ! Elle n’a même pas pu le mettre au monde en bonne santé, pauvre petit…   
Pourquoi Stoick l’a-t-il choisie elle, cette question qui ne la lâche pas porte depuis le début une ombre à leur bonheur. Elle a beau l’aimer de tout son cœur, elle garde l’impression qu’il s’est trompé, qu’il méritait une femme plus forte, capable de lui donner des fils forts, et de combattre les dragons sans se poser de question, puisqu’elle ne peut pas le faire changer d’avis là-dessus.   
Arrachée à sa terre et à sa famille, suspendue en plein ciel au milieu de l’inconnu, ses questions et ses regrets deviennent bien futiles.

La fin du voyage l’ébranle plus encore.   
Elle est déposée aux pieds du Roi, majestueux, visiblement sage au-delà de tout. Malgré sa taille gigantesque et la profondeur absolue de son regard, il n’émet aucune velléité de violence envers elle, ni aucun dragon autour. Ni le Stormcutter ni le Bewilderbeast ni aucun autre ne lui fera de mal. Ils l’observent avec curiosité et bienveillance. Ils ne compte pas la manger, ni la blesser, ni la tuer. Jouer avec elle ? Peut-être, mais sans lui faire de mal, sans la cruauté d’un prédateur qui torture sa proie. Au contraire, le Stormcutter lui apporte à manger et la laisse le caresser.   
Tout ce que Valka espérait et craignait être faux, finalement s’avère. Elle avait raison !  
Et eux derrière au village, combien avaient-ils tort… si seulement elle pouvait leur montrer !  
Son cœur se serre à cette pensée. Le triomphe et la joie font place à l’angoisse. Elle ignore où elle est. Les dragons ne lui veulent aucun mal mais elle est leur prisonnière. Elle ne reverra jamais les siens. Les siens qui la rejetaient…

Effondrée, pleurant son mari et son fils disparus à jamais pour elle, Valka n’a d’autre choix que de s’en remettre totalement au Stormcutter pour survire. Il ne lui témoigne que de la bienveillance, plus qu’elle n’en a jamais reçu au village. Ici, il ne peut plus rien lui arriver. Il veut qu’elle vive ici avec lui, et elle reconnaît que mourir ne lui apporterait rien.   
Pour subir le sort des lâches et errer éternellement dans les labyrinthes du Hel, alors que Stoick et Hiccup sont toujours en vie, et sans doute voués plus tard à rejoindre le Valhala ?   
L’ancienne Valka est morte, comme pour la nouvelle Stoick et Hiccup doivent l’être aussi.   
Elle apprend à vivre dans ce sanctuaire, elle en vient même à voler sur le dos de Cloudjumper. Il lui fait découvrir un monde nouveau, différent de tout ce qu’elle a connu, de tout ce dont elle a pu rêver jusqu’ici. 

Elle pourrait essayer de le faire la ramener chez elle, mais elle ne sait pas où elle est, elle est incapable de trouver seule la route, et Cloudjumper, qu’il sache ou ait oublié, refuse de répondre à cette demande. Où que soit Berk par rapport à leur nid, il évite de s’en approcher. Il ne veut pas l’y ramener et cette jalousie peine Valka. Elle se console quand elle constate qu’éviter Berk ça veut dire aussi que leur tribu ne chasse plus du tout par là-bas : il y a donc beaucoup moins d’attaque de dragons, ce qui veut dire la sécurité pour les enfants qui y vivent, et pour les dragons qui ne vont pas s’y faire tuer par les Vikings. Quelque part, elle sert d’otage et protège les siens. Du moins, ceux qui étaient les siens dans son ancienne vie.   
Mais combien de temps a passé de toute façon depuis sa disparition ? Plus personne ne doit l’attendre, là-bas. Valka a la difficile impression de tromper son mari en ayant pris le parti des dragons et de rester le jouet, la compagne de Cloudjumper au lieu de se révolter et chercher à s’évader pour revenir sur Berk. Stoick pourtant doit la croire déjà morte, et la coutume voudra qu’il se remarie vite, mais elle préfère ne pas trop penser à ça. 

Elle n’a pas le courage de se battre, de retourner là-bas, même pour leur montrer : ils attaqueraient Cloudjumper d’abord et ne poseraient même pas de question après. Et elle ne veut pas savoir par qui Stoick la remplacera. Elle préfère penser que Stoick, ses forces décuplées par la rage d’avoir perdu sa femme, protégera d’autant plus Hiccup, mieux qu’elle-même ne l’a jamais fait. Elle essaie de ne pas trop penser aux dragons innocents qui mourront ainsi par sa faute.   
Stoick affirmait que Hiccup deviendrait le plus fort de ses guerriers ; il l’entraînera, en digne fils de son père. Si petit, il lui ressemble déjà ; si aucun dragon ne l’emporte, il ne faudra pas longtemps pour qu’il suive ses traces. Une mère ratée n’aurait pas sa place à ses côtés. Elle leur ferait honte… et elle, réalise Valka avec désespoir, aurait horreur d’eux désormais. Celle qui sait ce que ce sont les dragons, et ceux qui refusent de savoir…

Le lien entre eux est brisé. À la place, elle noue tout ce qui lui reste de cœur avec Cloudjumper.   
Si elle avait le choix de rester ou de repartir, entre des raisons égoïstes, altruistes, un sacrifice personnel et la fuite… le trait sur le passé est déjà tiré et elle essaie d’oublier son ancienne vie, ses regrets et ses remords.


End file.
